


The Idiot, The Tank, and The Eyes

by Kodasaur



Category: Horibe Itona/Terasaka Ryouma - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Still new to this..., assassination classroom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodasaur/pseuds/Kodasaur
Summary: It all started with a stupid squirrel damaging the tank. It ends with an Idiot making the right moves at the right times. With a little angst, guilt, and every other emotion.





	1. The Tank

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm still new to this place, as a writer that is. This is my second story, but only my first one with multiple chapters. I have it completely written, but I'm editing and proof reading the other parts. I don't really know how to separate chapters very well, but I hope you like it none the less!

“Come on, work you damn thing!” I screamed, hoping to get some semblance of work done. Itona had left to go talk to the damn octopus about a”career”. Like he'll do anything except work for his father, yeah right. In the meantime, I had to work on fixing his tank, as we had yet ANOTHER freak squirrel accident. Seriously, how many squirrels are in this mountain?

After a solid 10 minutes of me turning the thing upside-down, on its side, and right side up again, I resorted to yelling at it. It worked with people, why not machines? They're supposed to be smarter, right? WRONG! This thing either doesn't want to listen, or is just fucking deaf. By the time Itona comes back from Koro-Sensei, I'm vigorously shaking his tank, yelling “Work you damned contraption from hell!! WORK!!” Itona walked over and snagged the demon machine.

“Bullying a machine won't fix it. You have to actually open it to find the problem.” He said with that blank face of his. “Idiot Terasaka.” He started opening the tank to get into whatever is inside a machine, machine organs? That sounds right, ish. It took him about 5 minutes to fix the tank, beating my time of how long it took me to yell at it.

“How are you so good with technology? I mean, I don't know the first thing about that stuff.” I asked as we walked to class. He didn't answer, just kept on walking. “Hey, Shrimp. Anyone home?” I said as I knocked on his head.

He pushed my arm away. “What is it, idiot?” Still didn't like that nickname.

“You okay? You kinda blanked for a moment. Everything good?”

Itona kept walking. “I'm fine. There was no need to ask me twice before I could answer, idiot.” He made the turn into the classroom and the guys instantly swarmed him, trying to see how the tank was doing. Although no one noticed how he half heartedly answered all of their questions.

Before I could get in the middle of the group to talk to Itona, the bell rang. Then Koro-Sensei called us all to our seats for first period. I sat down in my corner again, Itona next to me. I could tell he had something on his mind, I had to shake him when his name was called.

“You sure you're okay?” I asked while the rest of attendance was held.

“When the idiot starts to worry about me spacing out, then I need to start worrying. And I already told you, I'm fine.” He said as he pulled out the tank. His way of telling me to shut up.

That wasn't gonna fly this time, so I took his tank. On the bright side, I got a reaction, on the down side, it wasn't the one I was looking for. Itona threw a punch in my general direction, but I was able to dodge it. “Nuh-uh, you gotta tell me what's wrong, then you get it back.” He gave me that look, the one that tells you when you've made a huge mistake. Whoops.

“Terasaka. Outside, now.” Itona said as he rose from his seat. He started walking out of the classroom. And as soon as he left, all eyes were on me. And I was still in shock. Did I just make Itona angry? I didn't wanna do that to the shrimp. That's the last thing he needs. I got out of my seat and tried to avoid everyone's eyes as I walked out the door.

“Terasaka.” Koro-Sensei said in that serious time of his. “Do be careful, Itona seems to be in a special place of mind. It would be best if you didn't make that worse.” I nodded, hopefully understanding what he meant. I walked out of the classroom and towards the door, I saw Itona pacing in front of the tree. 

“So, what did you wanna talk about?” I asked, trying to sound neutral. Like this was an everyday thing, but I was actually trying to fought off nausea. Itona stopped pacing and turned to me, he started shaking a little himself, and his eyes, they told the entire story. He was hurt, someone hurt him in an emotional place. When I find out who did this I'll-

“I have a crush on you.” Itona said. My mind stopped, the nausea subsided. I dropped his tank.

“What?” I asked. “You're gay, and you have a crush on me?” Anger was filling my head. Why was I so angry? “You mean all of my worrying, when you wouldn't tell me what was wrong, it was that you had a crush on me? I can't believe this, so when you looked at me, you were just enjoying the view, huh?” Itona stayed silent. “What, you got nothing to say?!” He didn't look up at me since I started my rant. I sighed and started walking back to class. I looked at the window and everyone was watching. Great, one more thing to go against my reputation. Not like it matters, either the world blows up or I never see these people again.

I sat down in my chair, ignoring the looks everyone gave me. I could even tell that the octopus was watching. Even Rika was just standing there, not like she can do much else. Itona walked in with his tank, he sat down and just started working on it. I stared at the wall, ignoring the world. After school, the gang and I went home, Itona didn't follow us. Nor did he text or call me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less angst, more fluff. That's always better, right?

The next day I felt sick. I stayed home, and my phone got berated. Everyone wanted give me a piece of their mind, and I wasn't having it. I ignored most of the people, Nagisa was the only one to ask if I was alright, I told him I was sick, and the messages dwindled. The last message I got was from the last person I wanted to talk to.

Itona: Hey, you feeling okay?  
Me: Why? You wanna see if I'm more willing to date you now?  
Itona: What? No, I just wanted to check on my friend.  
Me: That's sweet, better not keep them waiting.  
Itona: Listen, I'm sorry, but I swear I didn't get close to you just because of your looks.  
Me: Yeah, sure you aren't. I'm gonna sleep, just leave me alone.

I wanted him to stop because I felt worse after every text. But sleep never came, and that nauseated feeling never left. And he never left the bed. It was a week before anyone in the class texted him again, and it was a less than wanted “Ally".

Karma: Hey, Terasaka, you know there's better ways to avoid Itona, right?  
Me: Shut it, I'm not avoiding him. I'm sick.  
Karma: And Fuwa swore off manga.  
Me: Listen, I don't need to deal with your bull shit. Just leave a sick guy be.  
Karma: I could get him sick so you could go to school. Or I could put itching powder on his back pack. Which do you prefer?  
Me: You fucking do so much as touch that Shrimp, and you're dead meat.  
Karma: Such strong words from a man who wants nothing to do with Itona.  
Karma: Either way, I'm supposed to warn you, Teach is coming your way with some medicine, and some advice, you might wanna prepare yourself. He left, oh, thirty seconds ago.

I hardly read the text before I heard a knock on my door. “TERASAKA!! I'M HERE TO HEAL YOU!!” I couldn't deal with him, but the octopus never seems to care if someone's well being is at risk.

“The doors open!” I yelled from my room upstairs. The window was open, I hoped some fresh air would've helped, but it didn't. The door never opened, instead I heard a rustling of wind at my window.

“I hope you don't mind, I see it more for to get to you as fast as possible, and those pesky stairs would get in the way. So, how are you feeling?” Koro-Sensei asked.

“Terrible. I've been feeling nauseas since last week.” I was in no mood to deal with him, but I couldn't do much to stop him from being here.

Koro-Sensei smiled, “I think I know what's making you sick. It could be Itona.” I sighed. I don't wanna deal with this. First Karma, then Koro-Sensei, who's, Onimaru? “Now don't do that, I'm being serious. You're probably feeling guilty for everything. You blew up at him after he answered your question, now that doesn't sound fair, does it? You've been avoiding your newest friend because of how he feels about you. Did he ask you if you felt the same way? No, nor did he attempt to make a move on you. Now I understand you may be upset at him for this, but that's no excuse to stay home and ignore him. You two need to talk. Whether it be over the phone, or face to face, with me suggesting the latter, it would help to get back to a normal point with him. Trust me, it will make you feel better.”

“You know, you make it really hard to wake to kill you sometimes. You know that?” Koro-Sensei just smiled, knowing exactly what I meant. I whipped out my gun from underneath my pillow and shot at him. “Hey!” Koro-Sensei screamed. “I thought you said I made it hard to kill me!!!” Using that ‘hurt’ tone in his voice.

I countered with a cocky tone. “I said you make it hard, not impossible. How else are we gonna save the world?” I set my gun down, tightening my grip on the handle. I got out from under the covers, thankfully wearing some decent pants. I grabbed my uniform from the hanger and threw it on. “Hope you don't mind taking me to school, teach.” I said as I buttoned up my shirt.

Once I finished, I got grabbed by the waist. “As long as you're ready. Warning, if you're going to be sick, I wouldn't get it on us. Nor would I point it forward. And we're off!” I didn't puke, but as we got closer my nausea got worse. My stomach was in knots, but lucky for me, it was the last period. I walked in and say down, half listening to the lesson, while also trying to watch Itona. I ended up just watching Itona out of the corner of my eye. He was working on the tank the entire time.

By the end of class, my stomach could've won the largest knot record in the Guinness world record book. I grabbed Itona after he had his stuff and yanked him with me, walking towards my house. He tried to stop once, causing me to lost him up and carry him. But that didn't stop him from squirming. “Stop it, we need to talk, and we're gonna go to my place.”. He didn't stop the struggling, but he didn't do it as often. That was until we got to my street. “Would you quit it, Shrimp? I'm trying to open the door.”

Itona looked up at me, a slight blush on his face. “ Just put me down, Idiot.” After a minute of me struggling to open the door while still holding him, I finally listened to Itona and set him down. But not without grabbing his arm. I opened the door and half-walk, half-drag Itona into my house. I hardly closed my door before he started spouting nonsense. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to affect our relationship. I still wanna be your friend. I know this shouldn't…”

I lost focus on his voice, but he was still rambling. His face showed worry, fear, but his eyes told a different story. He was hurt, he didn't want things to go like this. Before I knew what I was doing, I was holding him in an embrace. He was shaking, trying to hold it in. It was my turn to talk. “I'm sorry. I overreacted, it doesn't matter if you have a crush on me or not. You're still my friend. I hurt you, I can't apologize enough for that.” He started crying, the tears making my uniform shirt damp. We stood there, just in front of my door, holding each other.

Itona was the first to pull back. Wiping his tears away. I grabbed his arm again and pulled him towards the stairs. “Come on, I've got a new game I wanna try out. And you're gonna play it with me.” He smiled and nodded his head. I think we got back to being friends, and now that I know what it feels like without him, I never want to leave him again.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know, you won't kill the thing if you keep dodging.” Itona said as I rolled around the boss, using all of my stamina in doing so. I mumbled a response, trying to focus on the fight. It was my third attempt killing the first boss, and it was going less than amazing. “Try attacking, maybe then you'll actually win.”

I rolled, but right into his swords trajectory. My character fell, and the familiar sound played, along with the same message, saying ‘You Died’. I fell down onto my bed, groaning. “Your turn. I've taken enough punishment…” I tried to hand the controller to Itona, he refused it by setting it back on my chest. “Nuh-uh. No way hozay. I'm not gonna be the gluten for punishment here.” I sat up. And tried to force him the controller. “It's your turn, I can't handle any more death. If you have so much advice, YOU should kill the boss.”

Itona smiled, making my stomach feel weird again. Then I looked at his eyes, he had a plan. Uh-oh. “I don't really see how anyone could be better at this game than you. I mean, you are the gaming master, right?” I felt a slight amount of heat go to my face. Before thinking, I pushed the controller into his chest, and he lost his balance. He grabbed onto my arm, trying to stop himself, but only pulling me with him. We both fell off the bed, with me ending up on top of him. I lifted myself up, pinning his arms by accident. He was blushing, and with the heat in my face, I knew that I was as well. I looked into his eyes. Before I knew it, I was starting to lean down towards him, unable to stop. 

My cellphone rang, startling both me and Itona. Realizing what I was about to do, I just about jumped off of him and grabbed the phone. “Hello?” I asked, half happy about the distraction. “Hi, we called to talk about your credit card-” I hung up after that. “Dumb telemarketers…” Itona lifted himself up from the floor and grabbed the controller. His face was still beet red. 

After 5 minutes, he made it to the boss. “You need to be able to predict people's moves. That's how you beat this game.” Itona beat the boss into his second stage within 3 minutes. Before the 10 minute mark, the boss died, and I saw the large sword we got. 

“Hey! Put that sword on! It's big, it's cool, and I want it!!” I scream. After a few minutes of convincing, I got Itona to try the sword, but he wouldn't put it on, saying it was ‘for an objective’ and ‘you can't equip it’. Well when it's my turn, I'll kill everything with that coiled sword!!

\- Time Skip -

After a few hours of playing on my console, Itona fell asleep. Leaving me all by my lonesome. So I went to get some snacks. I came back to Itona laying in my bed, without the covers. I went to my closet and, grabbed an extra blanket, and threw it over him. I looked at his sleeping face, and felt my heart do something weird. I have no idea what's going on with me, but I decided to get some more professional help.

Me: Alright gang, I'm feeling weird and you two are gonna help!  
Muramatsu: Is it that you're hungry?  
Yoshida: U need a ride to his shop?  
Me: No, this is different. I almost kissed Itona and my heart did something when I looked at him.  
Yoshida: Sounds pretty obvious to me…  
Muramatsu: Yeah, what's there to talk about?  
Yoshida: Did you finally lose it?  
Me: No, listen. I'm straight. I just feel weird when I look at him.  
Muramatsu: Dude, you definitely aren't straight. Just admit it.  
Me: I have nothing to admit!!  
Yoshida: And Muramatsu's ramen is delicious. Your point?  
Muramatsu: Hey! It’s my parents ramen, not mine! My ramen will be amazing!  
Me: Okay, maybe you guys are right…  
Muramatsu: Are you guys ignoring me!  
Me: But how do I break it to him? I rejected him before…  
Yoshida: Just be honest. Tell him you didn’t know.  
Muramatsu: HEY! I”M STILL HERE!!  
Me: I know.  
Yoshida: Yeah, that’s obvious.  
Muramatsu: You guys are mean…  
Yoshida: We’re as mean as your ramen is delicious.  
Muramatsu: That’s just cold!  
Yoshida: No, your ramen is.  
Me: You walked into that one.  
Muramatsu: Yeah, well at least people enjoy ramen!  
Yoshida: You gotta know some sick people who enjoy that stuff.  
Itona: Jeez, you guys talk too much. What’d I miss?

At that moment, I realized that Itona was in this group chat, and boy was I nervous.

Yoshida: Me taunting ramen.  
Muramatsu: My life being destroyed.  
Me: Nothing. Just boring group chat stuff.  
Itona: I feel like one of you is lying.  
Me: It definitely isn’t me. I think it’s Muramatsu.  
Itona: I’ll just read the backlog of 20+ messages.  
Me: No, I don’t think you need to!  
Yoshida: RIP Terasaka.  
Muramatsu: He died of embarrassment due to his stupidity.  
Me: Shut it Raman and Tricycle.  
Itona: Oh….

I’m dead, I am just dead. I flop back towards my bed, and my head hits something, Itona’s legs. I look up to find him looking down at me, blushing. I scramble off of his legs, almost knocking my dresser over in the process. Itona starts laughing at me. He looks good laughing. Once he finishes, it takes all of my willpower to try and talk about the group chat. “I- I’m sorry…” Itona just smiled at me, and my heart stopped for a second. It’s so rare to see him smile, that I didn’t know it was possible. “Fuck it…” I muttered under my breath. I got up from the dresser, my heart beating rapidly. I walked over to Itona, his smile disappeared. I lifted him up from my bed, his eyes showing fear and confusion. I stood there for a second, just admiring his face. How cute he was, just staring at me, fighting the urge to do something he might regret, I’m missing that filter.

“Terasaka, what are you do-mph!!” Before Itona finished the question, I drew him into a kiss. At first he was rigid, but within a second, he melted into the kiss. Neither of us had kissed before, so it was a lot of teeth clanking and awkward movement. One of us lost our balance, so we landed on my bed, breaking from the kiss. I hadn’t realized that I closed my eyes until I opened them and saw how flushed Itona was. We were both out of breath from our amatuer kiss, but it was still magic. Once Itona opened his eyes, he averted my gaze.

I put a small kiss on his lips, not as long as the other one, but with the same amount of love behind it. “You know I like you, a lot. You don’t have to look so guilty. I’m even the one who started the kiss.” Itona finally looked me in the eyes, he was restraining himself still. So I gave him another loving kiss. This one was longer and less teeth. I closed my eyes again, it was magic, his taste an addictive drug I couldn’t get enough off, but neither was oxygen. When we both broke the kiss to breath, our hearts were beating crazily. I put Itona’s head into my shoulder, and wrapped my arm around his body, my other hand being used as a resting spot for my head. It was surprisingly comfortable.

“Are you sure you like me?” He asked as I was starting to fall asleep. “I mean, I’m not that useful for much. The only thing I know is electronics…”

I stroked through his hair, I could hear his sigh of pleasure. “You’re right, I don’t like you. After that kiss, I’m fairly certain I’m head over heels in love with you.” I could feel Itona smile. “Don’t worry, you won’t be getting rid of me that easily. Now get some sleep,” I said before I yawned, “talking is starting to tire me out.”

Before I fell asleep, I heard one last thing from Itona. “I love you too, Terasaka.”

\- Time Skip -  
(Karma’s point of view)

I should get to school early more often. I thought as I took another picture. Terasaka and Itona were walking to school holding hands, talking about something. Itona looked around, seeming to look for someone around. He was satisfied with his results, and his gave Terasaka a peck on the cheek. Terasaka smiled and stopped in his tracks, pulling Itona back to him, they both started kissing each other. Perfect picture opportunity. I snapped another photo on my phone and went into my messenger app.

Karma made a group chat with Nagisa, Kanzaki, Okuda, and 29 others  
Karma: Picture Perfect Moments. (Two attached files)  
Nagisa: You didn’t…  
Fuwa: The ship has sailed!!!

I turned my phone off after that. Can’t let them notice I’m here. I started moving away from my hiding spot. After a few seconds I heard Terasaka scream. “Karma you bastard!! Get out here so I can kill you myself!!” I laughed.

“Catch if you can!” I yelled as I ran into the woods. I might be missing first period, but this is such a better way to spend my time than learning what I already know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this first one is so short, I couldn't find another good stopping point without going too far into what I wanted to be the next chapter. The book is a little short as well, like three to five chapters depending on how I separate it.
> 
> Anyways, enough about me. I hope you guys enjoyed! Kudos are always appreciated, and send a comment my way if you have any advice you wanna share, or just wanna say something to me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
